A Delicate Love
by The Optional One
Summary: When a new student arrives at Ouran, Tamaki decides the club must have him. Hilarity and fluffiness ensues. Rated for mild language and situations... -Shifty eyes- The final chapter is up! Sorry for the delay. KaoruxOC
1. A New Host?

A Delicate Love

Okayz... This is my first official fan fiction here, but I have posted it on Deviantart already... I don't have much to say, except I don't own Ouran, only the occasional oc. You shall enjoy.

Chapter One

A New Host?

For two weeks now, many of the usual girls who visited the Host Club hadn't come. Of course, this irritated Kyoya, since the club wasn't making money this way. This also slightly irritated the other hosts, since someone seemed to be stealing their clients. "Sempai, why aren't we getting as many guests as usual?" Haruhi questioned Kyoya.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the new student, Yamashita Hachiro. I believe he's in your class, correct Haruhi?" The raven-haired man replied cooly.

"Hm... Yes, he is. The girls really seem to be attracted to him, and they should, he is fairly attractive." The brunette replied, thinking back to the new student.

"What? My daughter will absolutely not be attracted to a man she doesn't even know!" Tamaki screamed, appearing out of what seemed to be nowhere.

"Sempai, I'm not attracted to him like that. Besides, he would be a great addition to the club, since the girls seem to be so in love with him." Haruhi replied calmly.

Tamaki pondered at this possibility for a while, trying to decide what would be best for his club. Looking up from being deep in thought, the blond smiled. "Alright then! I, Suoh Tamaki, King of the Host Club, shall recruit this Yamashita Hachiro into my wondrous club!"

"Ah, my lord! Why don't we recruit him, since he's in our class?" Kaoru and Hikaru announced in unison.

"Yes, I suppose that would be fine. Go get him then." Tamaki sighed, and sat down in a nearby chair.

The twins dashed out the Third Music Room's doors excitedly, out to find the newest addition to the Host Club. Haruhi sighed, and wondered how much longer she could possibly stay sane in a place like Ouran Academy.

The moment Hachiro strolled out of class the next day, he was whisked away by the Hitachiin twins. "What the hell are you two doing?" Hachiro screamed as he was rushed down the various hallways of Ouran.

Hikaru began, "Our lord requests your presence, Yamashita Hachiro-"

"-and he thinks you would be the perfect addition to the club!" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"That still doesn't explain anything, and what club?"

"You'll see!" Both twins mischievously replied, and pushed open the doors of the Third Music Room.

Hachiro was blinded by a flurry of red rose petals, light and silky tickling his face. Bright light streamed from the room, highlighting the delicate carving on the large oak doors. "Welcome to the Host Club!" Five masculine voices (including the twins it would be seven) cheerfully greeted.

"Oh, ho! You must be Hachiro. Welcome to my glorious Host Club!" The blond exclaimed, holding out a red rose.

"This 'club' isn't so great, I mean, what girl would come here?" Hachiro spoke to himself, blowing a strand of his dark brown hair from his onyx eyes.

"Not great? But... I... Mother!" Tamaki exclaimed, running over to Kyoya.

"Ahh! You made Tamaki cry! Good job Hachiro!" The twins exclaimed, each putting a hand on one of Hachiro's shoulders.

Tamaki had quickly regained his confidence, and marched over to the brunette, who was thinking of a way to escape this odd club. "Yamashita Hachiro, starting today, you will be a member of my Host Club! If you refuse, well, we will indeed hunt you down."

"Is that all? You dragged me half-way across the school for this? Baka!" Hachiro exclaimed, punching Tamaki hard in the chest. (Baka: Idiot)

The blond went flying across the room through the force of Hachiro's punch. The brunette had soon calmed down, and sighed greatly. "But, if that's all you want, I suppose I could try out this 'Host Club' for a while. I mean, why not?"

"Tama-chan!" Honey ran across the room, catching the falling Tamaki with ease.

Quickly getting to his feet, the blond ran back across the room, and gave Hachiro a thumbs up. "Sucess!"

Haruhi put her hand on her head. "Ah, Sempai."

Seeing this, Hachiro marched over to Haruhi. "Tamaki, if this is a Host Club, why is there a girl here?"


	2. Secrets

A Delicate Love

Chapter two... Whee. I had fun writing this... Once again I'll apologize ahead of time for any misspellings, or things that make absolutely no sense. Lol, short description.

Chapter 2

Secrets

"Tamaki, if this is a 'Host' Club, why is there a girl here?"

This short sentence changed the mood in the room from happiness to worry. Hachiro just stood, impatient to hear an answer. Tamaki looked around at the other hosts, with a very worried expression on his face.

"Hm. I suppose I was wrong then. Odd, I've never been wrong before..." Hachiro mumbled.

"I apologize if I got you wrong Haruhi, but I'm a good judge of character, and I thought you were a girl. Sorry!" Hachiro grinned, scratching the back of his head.

A feeling of relief fell upon the hosts after hearing Hachiro's words. Of course, Haruhi could care less that she had almost been discovered.

Kyoya stared suspiciously at Hachiro for a while, questioning his appearance for a while in his mind. The new host had onyx eyes, deep and pure. His hair was dark brown, spiky and shining. His skin was pale and delicate, and he had a small build. "Mother! It's almost opening time!" Tamaki announced, snapping Kyoya out of his trance.

The large oak doors began to open, revealing the many girls outside, awaiting the club's services. "Ladies, the Host Club is now open!" The blond announced, gesturing the awaiting girls inside.

A sea of yellow dresses poured into the room, and many feminine voices filled the air, each one requesting their favorite host. Tamaki cleared his voice, and began to speak. "Princesses, before the activities can begin, I would like to announce that the devoted type, Yamashita Hachiro is a host starting today, so please feel free to request him, and make him feel welcome."

"Devoted type... What is Tamaki doing now?" Hachiro muttered under his breath.

A murmur of excited voices filled the Third Music Room. Hachiro blushed slightly hearing this announcement and all the excitment, showing that he was a bigger deal than he had thought. Shaking his head, Hachiro redirected his attention to the hostesses who were now requesting him.

Now sitting with his clients, Hachiro shifted uneasily, showing his nervousness. "So Hachiro-kun, what are your hobbies?" One girl with green eyes asked, trying to free Hachiro from his worries.

"Oh, I like drawing and painting, so I could be considered an artist. I'm also fairly good at baking." Hachiro happily replied.

"Kyaa! Hachiro-kun, could you paint a portrait of me some time?" The green-eyed girl asked excitedly.

It was easy to see that she was already crushing on Hachiro, while the other girls were admiring his talents, and how they were almost feminine.

Soon, the host club was closing for the day. On her way out, the emerald-eyed girl smiled, and once again spoke to Hachiro. "My name's Megumi. I'm really glad I could talk to you today Hachiro. If it's okay, I'll come back tomorrow."

Hachiro grinned. "You're always welcome at the Host Club, Megumi-chan."

Megumi blushed, and nodded before running out the door, waving back at Hachiro. Smiling, Hachiro walked over to Haruhi, who was picking up some tea cups. "Fujioka. May I speak to you privately for a moment?" The brunette male spoke with a very serious tone.

"Sure Hachiro-kun." Haruhi noted, setting down the teacups.

Grabbing her arm, Hachiro ran out the oak doors with Haruhi in tow, and closed the large doors behind him. "I wasn't wrong, right Haruhi? You are a girl, right?"

"You were right Hachiro. Tamaki seems to think it's a big deal to keep it a secret, but I don't." Haruhi replied, smiling.

"Good. Haruhi, I have to tell you something."


	3. Confessions in Love

A Delicate Love

Chapter three, hooray, go me! Lol. That rhymed. XD

Anyways, thanks for reading this fan fiction so far, it really means a lot to me. So, please enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's too short, I've been low on ideas lately.

Chapter 3

Confessions in Love

"Good. Haruhi, I have to tell you something."

Haruhi's mind filled with worry as she heard these words. She worried that it might be a love confession, now that Hachiro knew that she was a girl. Haruhi hoped that it wasn't, for she already liked someone else.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" Hachiro questioned after seeing Haruhi looking so worried.

"I'm fine, Hachiro. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well..." He began, scratching the back of his head like he did often.

"My real name is Hana. I had to register here as a boy, because apparently no more girls could register. So, for the past three weeks I've managed to keep disguised as a boy, and I can't tell anyone or I'll be kicked out of Ouran. Well, that's most likely anyways. I thought I could tell you this, because you're kind of the same, except for the fact that the Host Club knows your secret and I don't want them to know mine." 'Hachiro' said all of this very quickly, and took a deep breath after finishing.

Haruhi blinked. This was all she could do after this long rant of Hana's, still slightly shocked. The onyx-eyed girl waved her hand in front of Haruhi's face, getting no reaction. "Haruhi? Ha-ru-hi? HARUHI!"

All this did confuse, and shock Haruhi, for even she thought that Hachiro was truly Hachiro, not Hana. The onyx-eyed girl waved her hand once again in front of Haruhi's face, then gave up, and attempted to drag Haruhi back into the Third Music Room. Finally, Hana, with surprising strength, picked up Haruhi and threw her over her own shoulder, and walked through the large oak doors.

When Tamaki saw his 'daughter' hanging slightly paralyzed over the brunette's shoulder, her immediately began to spaz, as only Tamaki can. "Tamaki, it's okay, I didn't do anything to her." 'Hachiro' smiled, and set Haruhi down, who immediately snapped out of shock.

"Sempai! I'm okay, really. Han.... I mean, Hachiro must of helped me when I had fainted from, uh, overheating!" Haruhi stammered, trying not to seem suspicious.

Kyoya gave Haruhi a look. Not just any look though, that look. You know the very look Kyoya gets on his face when he's thinking deeply, or suspicious. (Then again, it could have just been gas. We may never know for sure.)

"Sempai, is everything alright?" Haruhi asked the onyx-haired man, who still had that look on his face.

"Haruhi, did you almost call Hachiro a different name? You started out saying something else, didn't you?" Kyoya questioned.

"Oh, that's because..." Haruhi took a breath, then continued. "...I must have got him confused with his twin sister, Hana! You didn't know that he had a sister, Kyoya sempai? I met her on sunday, when I was out shopping!"

This was partially true, for Haruhi had seen Hana on sunday, where she had made the excuse that she was Hachiro's twin. So, Haruhi was telling the truth, kind of.

"Ah, that would explain the Hachiro look-alike I've seen on the weekends. Hachiro, where does Hana go to school?" Kyoya replied, now with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, she doesn't. Hana went to boarding school in England for three years, and doesn't need to go to high school. But I do believe she's taking some early college courses." Hana replied, happy that her cover wasn't blown.

Once again, this was partially true, since Hana was taking some college courses on the weekends. She had also been to boarding school in England, but only for two years, not three.

But all this didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that Hana was never discovered. Not now, not ever. Haruhi wasn't exactly sure why she would keep it from the Host Club, for they would keep her secret safe. Hana had some reason, and Haruhi was indeed curious to what it was.

Later, when the hosts were leaving the school, Hikaru and Kaoru were ambushing 'Hachiro' with various questions about his 'sister'. Hana, thinking that these questions were quite funny, let out a little giggle, but managed to disguise it a little. At this moment it was clear to Haruhi, who was walking near by, that Kaoru liked Hana. A lot. This, of course, was a small problem, since Kaoru didn't know Hana's secret.

The only reason this was clear to Haruhi, is because Kaoru was blushing ever so slightly whenever Hana laughed, or said something to him. This worried Haruhi slightly, knowing that at this rate, Hikaru and Kaoru would discover Hana soon.

Later that night, Kaoru sat on his bed, and sighed. His twin walked in, and Kaoru looked up. "Hikaru, what do you feel when you're in love?"

"Mmm? Why do you ask that, Kaoru?" Hikaru replied, sitting next to his twin.

"Well, I have a confession to make..."


	4. Curiosity and Coveting

A Delicate Love

Ah, chapter four. I suppose it took me long enough to write and post this, but honestly, I forgot I had fan fictions to write. Eh, I have plenty of ideas for this fan fiction, but I might change the pairings around from my original plan.... I do know for a fact that I'll still have HikaHaru. That I know for sure. Hooray for the long chapter of doom. So, read this chapter or you shall die! Okay, not really, but you should still read it. XD

Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Curiosity and Coveting

Later that night, Kaoru sat on his bed, and sighed. His twin walked in, and Kaoru looked up. "Hikaru, what do you feel when you're in love?"

"Mmm? Why do you ask that, Kaoru?" Hikaru replied, sitting next to his twin.

"Well, I have a confession to make..."

"Mmm?" Hikaru repeated his questioning tone.

"Hikaru, I think I'm in love... with Hachiro."

Hikaru covered his mouth. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to muffle laughter, or if he was trying not to vomit. With Hikaru, it was always hard to tell.

"But Kaoru, we're twins, and if I'm not, well, you know, gay, then you can't, or at least you shouldn't be." Hikaru replied softly, sitting down next to his twin.

"I know, Hikaru, that's what's confusing me. But there's just something about him... Come to think about it, he's almost like Haruhi." Kaoru responded, his head in his hands.

"Hmm... Good point. Maybe this 'Hachiro', is really a girl, like Haruhi. I mean, we thought she was a girl at first too... but that makes no sense. We figured Haruhi out on her first day in the club, and Hachiro's been here for quite a while." Hikaru stated, deep in thought.

Kaoru just sighed again. He knew his brother was probably right; if Hikaru wasn't gay, than there was like, a one percent chance that he was, no, even lower than that. It was highly unlikely. But that didn't explain anything to the younger twin whatsoever.

"Maybe it's just a feeling of brotherly love. Yeah, that has to be it." Kaoru murmured as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon, when the Host Club was preparing to open, Haruhi and Hana were talking while setting out the tea sets. Haruhi was giggling, no, that's not quite Haruhi, she was laughing lightly, most likely at Hana's comment of Tamaki's idiotic self.

Tamaki was staring at the two, still unaware that 'Hachiro' was a girl. "Mother... You don't think that Haruhi likes Hachiro, do you?"

"Well, 'Father'," Kyoya replied with a sarcastic tone, "It's okay, since Haruhi is a girl. But, since the customers think that Haruhi is a boy, this could increase our earnings by about thirty-two percent. There are quite a few yaoi fangirls here at Ouran, you know."

"What? I'd never allow my daughter to be involved in such a scam!" Tamaki snapped.

"Well then, 'Daddy', you better do something about Hachiro then." Kyoya cooly replied, looking back into his black book.

Looking up, the blond discovered that the two were indeed bonding. Of course, Tamaki was unaware that it was girl bonding. Instead, he assumed that 'Hachiro' was flirting with Haruhi. Seeing this, the 'King' was defeated, and went off to sulk in his usual sulking corner.

Looking up from her conversation, Haruhi sighed. "Well, it seems that Tamaki-sempai is depressed again for some reason."

"Hmm? Maybe he thinks that I'm flirting with you or something." Hana giggled, glancing up.

This statement made Haruhi laugh. She had forgotten that only she knew that 'Hachiro' was really Hana. She immediately stopped laughing, though, when she realized that the other hosts had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Haruhi scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, and returned her attention to the table she was setting.

"Well, it's about time to open the doors!" Kyoya announced, resulting in Tamaki returning from his state of depression.

"Right!" The rest of the hosts responded.

Later, as Hana and Haruhi were entertaining ladies, Kaoru was fuming with jealousy. It wasn't fair that he couldn't love Hachiro just because he was a guy. Love comes in many forms, Kaoru kept telling himself, over, and over, and over.

"Kaoru, watch out!" Hikaru warned as boiling tea was spilt all over his hand.

Kaoru yelped in pain as a burn began to form on his delicate hand. "Kaoru, you have to be more careful... If anything would to happen to you, I don't know what I would do." Hikaru whispered, kissing his brother's burn.

This small scene, of course, made the twins customers squeal in delight. From the other end of the room, Hana rolled her eyes. "I really don't see what's so great about brotherly love myself. I mean, what's the point?"

"I don't know, really," Haruhi replied, smiling. "Some girls must just be delusional."

"U-um. I agree, Hachiro, Haruhi. I don't really see why some girls like it so much." Megumi whispered, smiling softly towards Hachiro.

Megumi had become a regular guest to the Host Club, and had always requested Hachiro. This, of course, made Tamaki wonder what Hachiro had that he didn't. The answer was simple: Hachiro didn't call every single lady a princess. He just spoke the truth. Sometimes, even just the truth made some girls know that they could trust Hachiro.

"Ah, Megumi-chan! You also agree?" Hachiro happily replied, smiling brightly towards the green eyed girl.

As Megumi was about to reply, the great doors of the third music room burst open, slamming hard on the delicate wallpaper. Behind the doors, a girl, a second year by the looks of it, was panting, and her yellow dress was covered in mud. Her bright blue eyes gleamed with confidence, even though her delicate reddish-brown hair was mussed and fell loose of her side ponytail.

"Aoi Maeda here, to inspect this so-called host club!" The girl huffed, her face expressed her care-free personality.

Everyone in the host club stopped what they were doing to stare at the girl, who was obviously new at Ouran. "Welcome, princess Aoi, to our wondrous club!" The 'king' announced happily to the newcomer.

"Shut up blondie!" Aoi sharply responded, shoving Tamaki aside with her hand.

Looking around, Aoi's eyes fixed on something, no someone. Whatever, or whoever it was, made her annoyed expression turn into a wide smile, and caused the pushy newcomer to stand still. Tilting her head, she cautiously approached a chair, peeking behind it to find Hachiro, who seemed to be hiding from her.

"Hana, is that you, and why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" The bright blue eyed girl questioned with confusion.

"Hana? No, no, dear princess, this here is Hachiro Yamashita." Tamaki said in response to the strange girl's comment.

"Sorry, Aoi, you must be confusing me with my twin sister, Hana." Hachiro replied, then whispered so only Aoi could hear, "I'll tell you about this later."

"Ah, sorry Hachiro!" The girl replied, rubbing her head, "You two just look so darn alike!"

The others in the club looked curiously at the two of them, waiting for an explanation or introduction. But before Hachiro could introduce her, Kyoya began to read the info he had in his book.

"Aoi Maeda, third year, class 3A. You transferred here from a private school in Europe, correct?" The raven haired man spoke cooly, looking up towards Aoi.

"Yes... How do you know so much about me already? Are you a stalker or something?" Aoi huffed in reply.

Now, if this had been Tamaki who had received this comment, he would have been off sulking in the corner. But Kyoya, on the other hand, simply took this comment peacefully, and closed his black book calmly.

"I used to be best friends with Hana, Hachiro's twin sister. She studied at the same school I did in Europe for a bit, but she transferred out to come to Japan. I'm not sure which school she ended up going to though... Maybe that fancy all girls school? What was it called... Hmm... Oh well, no one really cares anyways!" Aoi explained all this, slightly out of the blue.

"Well, Aoi, welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. This is Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi. Plus myself, the club has eight hosts!" Hachiro explained to Aoi, who was once again staring off in space.

"Hmm..." The blue-eyed girl murmured, gazing around the music room.

"So, what's the point of this club, Hachiro?" Aoi softly questioned.

"Ah, my princess! It's simply to entertain all of the lovely ladies here at Ouran!" Tamaki responded to question asked for Hachiro.

"Who asked you, idiot?" Aoi shot back, clearly annoyed by Tamaki's actions.

The blond immediately slunk back to his usual sulking corner. The girl obviously hated Tamaki already, even though she had only been at Ouran for about ten minutes. "Well then, ladies, the Host Club is closed for today, but we will see you all tomorrow!" Kyoya announced, since Tamaki was still sulking in his corner.

As the many girls left, Kaoru glared at Megumi, who was receiving a goodbye hug from Hachiro. The two of them, along with Haruhi, had become good friends, even though it was obvious that Megumi was crushing on Hachiro. "Kaoru? Ka-oru? Kaoru!" Hikaru waved his hand in front of his twin's face.

"Hmm?" Kaoru murmured, with a hint of anger.

"Kaoru, are you okay? You've been out of it since last night. Does this have to do with, Ha-chi-ro?" Hikaru asked mockingly.

"Shut up, Hikaru. I don't know, okay? How can a guy be so damn cute?" The younger twin quietly responded, watching Hachiro peacefully.

Snapping out of his trance, Kaoru noticed Haruhi walking towards them carrying a small piece of paper. "Kaoru, Hachiro wanted me to give you this." She spoke softly, handing Kaoru the note.

Haruhi walked away, leaving Kaoru to stare blankly at the neat printing on the small piece of paper. Hikaru was curious too, and peered over his twin's shoulder to try and read the writing.

_Kaoru,_

_I have to tell you something really important, but only to you. Please meet me under the large oak outside Ouran at seven tonight. Please come alone._

_Hachiro._


	5. The Pain of Love

A Delicate Love

Chapter five has come quicker than I expected. Yay. So... The romance begins! You would think... Yes, it does. XD

So... If you have any comments, I'd be happy to hear them... Really. Unless they're negative... But I suppose I can't stop you from expressing whatever you're feeling!

Enjoy the chapter of stuff and other. XD

Chapter 5

The Pain of Love

Haruhi walked away, leaving Kaoru to stare blankly at the neat printing on the small piece of paper. Hikaru was curious too, and peered over his twin's shoulder to try and read the writing.

_Kaoru,_

_I have to tell you something really important, but only to you. Please meet me under the large oak outside Ouran at seven tonight. Please come alone._

_Hachiro._

Soon enough, it was six-thirty, half an hour before Kaoru had to meet Hachiro. The younger twin stood by the school gates, waiting for Hikaru to leave. "Kaoru, be careful, okay? Don't stay out to late, I do worry about you."

"Either that, or you don't want to sleep alone tonight." Kaoru mocked, giving his twin a gentle shove.

Hikaru was shut up by this comment, and sighed. "Well, then, see you later!" The older twin noted, and walked away while he waved goodbye.

Sighing, Kaoru checked his watch. He still had some time before he had to meet Hachiro underneath the big oak tree. But, he was impatient, so Kaoru began for the large tree.

The tree soon came in his view, for it wasn't too far from the school gates. Leaning against the rough bark, Kaoru sighed again. He was curious as to what Hachiro wanted to talk to him about.

His thoughts were interrupted by a snap from the tree above him, and a small twig fell on his head. Looking up, Kaoru saw the brunette sitting up in the tree, his onyx eyes glistening in the early moonlight. "Good evening, Kaoru, why don't you join me?" Hachiro whispered peacefully.

Blushing fiercely, Kaoru cursed under his breath, and began up the tree. The bark was rough and cut his delicate hands once or twice, but he eventually made it up to the branch Hachiro was sitting on. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Kaoru gasped, out of breath.

Hachiro blushed slightly, then took a breath. "Well, you see Kaoru, I, uh, have to tell you something. But you have to promise to not tell anyone, even Hikaru. Okay?"

"Ah, you can trust me, Hachiro, I promise." Kaoru responding sweetly, flashing a smile Hachiro.

"Alright. Well, I mainly thought you should know this, because I've noticed something about you lately, Kaoru. You have a crush on me, don't you?" Hachiro began, smiling at the younger twin.

This made Kaoru blush furiously. "What? How did you..." He began, but what cut off by Hachiro.

"Don't worry about it Kaoru. To tell you the truth, I'm crushing on you. Which is normal for me, since like Haruhi, I'm also a girl." 'Hachiro' giggled and blushed.

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. "What? So, I'm not gay... That's a relief. Ah ha ha... So then, what's your real name?"

"Oh, it's Hana. Hana Yamashita. I'm really sorry for not telling this earlier Kaoru, it's just, if anyone finds out, my days at Ouran Academy are over." Hana replied, giggling slightly.

"Why would they be over, Yamashita-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"Call me Hana!" Hana sharply responded, "Oh, it's because apparently there were no more spots for first year girls at Ouran. I suppose it's because of the Host Club, so many damn girls want to get in. I'm here for the education, really. It just so happens that **somebody **dragged me in to the club."

"Ah, sorry about that, Hana." Kaoru said her name softly, with a slight smile on his face.

Hana's onyx eyes lit up, and her pale face turned bright red. She turned away quickly, so Kaoru wouldn't see her blushing. Kaoru shifted closer towards her, and leaned his head around Hana's shoulder. "Is everything alright, Hana?"

This surprised the brunette, who let out an 'eep', and she lost her balance. Kaoru saw this, and grabbed Hana's arm quickly. Unfortunately for both of them, Hana had already gained momentum and took Kaoru down with her. Luckily, though, they landed in a unnaturally soft bush.

Hana, whose eyes had been clamped shut, slowly opened her onyx orbs to see that Kaoru was overtop of her. She had fallen the hardest, and could feel a splintering pain in her right ankle. "Kaoru... You're squishing me." Hana murmured.

"Ah, sorry!" Kaoru exclaimed, clambering off of the brunette rather quickly.

Kaoru held out his hand to Hana, who gratefully took it and tried to stand up. This failed, and she shot back down. "Kaoru, I think my ankle's broken." She whispered, holding her ankle in pain.

Unexpectedly, Kaoru bent down with his back towards Hana. "Get on." Kaoru said gently but sternly.

Pausing for a moment, Hana wondered if it was such a good idea. She was still in her uniform, and people could see them. "Kaoru, I don't know."

"Get on." Kaoru repeated stubbornly.

Sighing, Hana limped towards Kaoru, and put her arms around his neck. Slowly lifting her up, Kaoru sighed. "I suppose we ought to go to my house. There's no school tomorrow anyways."

"But Kaoru, what about Hikaru?" Hana exclaimed worriedly.

"Hana, he won't tell anyone. I promise he won't. Besides, right now, we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Kaoru noted, sighing again.

Hana nodded, and tightened her grip around Kaoru's neck, afraid that she would fall. As Kaoru began to walk, Hana noticed that he was badly limping as well. "Kaoru, your leg... Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I guess my leg might be broken or sprained, but I'm fine, really." Kaoru explained, wincing in pain with every step he took.

As they continued on, Hana thought how sweet it was that Kaoru put her before himself. She worried though, since his leg seemed a lot worse than her ankle. "Kaoru, are you sure you're okay? Your house is kinda far from here." She asked, still worried.

"Ah, stop worrying Hana. I'm fine, real-" Kaoru began, but collapsed before he could finish.

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" Hana jumped off of his back and kneeled beside the twin.

"Ah ha ha... I guess I tripped." Kaoru said, grinning.

"God, Kaoru, don't scare me like that!" Hana snapped.

"Besides, your house isn't far now, right?" The brunette noted, looking ahead.

Nodding, Kaoru slowly got up, wincing at the pain in his leg. He gestured for Hana to get on his back again, but she stubbornly shook her head. "I can make it from here, Kaoru, I'm not weak because I'm a girl, you know!" She huffed, taking Kaoru's hand.

Hand in hand, the two of them slowly made it to the twin's house, uh, mansion. Hikaru had been waiting up for his brother, worried sick. It was already around ten, since the walk was long, especially when limping. "Ah, Kaoru! Are you all right?" Hikaru burst out as soon as the two of them approached.

"Sure Hikaru, why not? Hachiro is really Hana, we fell out of a tree, Hana's ankle might be broken, and my leg hurts like hell! Everything is fine and dandy!" Kaoru exploded, before realizing what he just said.

"Hana, I'm sorry, I broke my promise." Kaoru quietly said, ashamed.

"It's fine, just you two, plus Haruhi know. Just, don't tell anyone else, okay? Besides, I said you could tell him anyways." Hana smiled widely, before clutching her ankle in pain again.

"Ah! I'll call the family doctor! Nice to officially meet you, Hana-chan!" Hikaru spoke happily, then ran off to call the doctor.

About half an hour later, they now knew that Hana's right ankle was indeed broken, and Kaoru's leg was badly sprained. "Ah, how am I suppose to host like this?" Kaoru complained to his twin.

"Be quiet, Kaoru, Hana-chan is sleeping. Besides, you only have a sprain, Hana-chan's ankle is broken." Hikaru replied softly, pointing to the sleeping Hana on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Stop calling her Hana-chan, Hikaru. Besides you like Haruhi, don't you?" Kaoru mocked silently, as not to wake Hana.

Hikaru just grinned in response. This annoyed his twin, and he knew it. The two of them didn't have quite as much brotherly love outside of the host club, then they did when they were hosting.

"Hikaru, stop teasing..." Kaoru whimpered.

"Ah, sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru replied softly, ruffling his brother's hair.

"I'm heading to bed. I guess I'll see you in the morning, Kaoru." Hikaru announced, standing up.

The younger twin sighed. He wanted to go to bed as well, but Hana was sound asleep on his shoulder. Her ankle had already been casted, by the family doctor, and it lay on a pillow on the other end of the couch. "Hana, I'm sorry I let you fall. Please forgive me." Kaoru softly whimpered.

Just then in her sleep, Hana put her arms around Kaoru in a hug. She sighed peacefully, and murmured, "I love you, Kaoru."

Stroking the soft dark brown hair, Kaoru smiled. "I love you too, Hana."


	6. Lovesick

A Delicate Love

CHAPTA SIX! Yes... I was when I wrote this chapter... So I thought, what the hell, let's write fan fiction. Fan fiction is the best medicine after all... I think. ^_^'

So anyways... The last chapter wasn't my best, since the twins were all untwin-like... It annoyed me... But apparently people liked the chapter anyways. XD

Erm... I was bored, so I decided that the hosts should randomly cosplay some brawl characters, which was partially inspired by PHRO's epic fan fiction. Kyoya was originally going to be Captain Falcon, but Ike seemed more Kyoya-ish with his cooler personality, where as Captain Falcon is all like, "Show me your moves!" and "Falcon Punch!", and I found it hard to imagine Kyoya saying those lines with enthusiasm.

Chapter 6

Lovesick

It had been about a week since the incident involving the tree. Kaoru's leg had completely healed, but Hana's ankle, on the other hand, was far from it. This made it very hard for Hana to host, but she was determined to spend as much time at the club as possible.

Today, the host club was filled with a new sense of cosplay. Tamaki straightened his green tunic and struck a pose for the ladies with his gleaming sword, while Kyoya wrote various things in his book, wondering why Tamaki had forced him to cosplay Ike.

The twins were holding hands, like usual, but today their hands wore fluffy mittens, and matching parkas. Kaoru was whining about how he had to wear the pink jacket, and Hikaru softly replied, "I apologize, Kaoru, but you look so cute in pink." This of course made many fangirls scream with delight.

Anyways, Mori had his usual serious look on his face, and looked slightly annoyed that he was forced to wear camouflage. He smiled slightly when he saw Honey, prancing around in his yellow costume, grinning widely.

Haruhi just sighed. She honestly didn't mind wearing a cape, or the delicate yellow headband, or even lugging around a sword, but she felt bad for Hana. She was having trouble hosting, since both arms were occupied by crutches. Hana managed to balance a tray of tea and cakes on one hand, trying desperately trying not to spill them. When she managed to put them down on a table, Hana straightened her back slightly, and reached behind her to adjust the angelic wings that rested on her shoulders.

"Um, Hachiro-kun, do you need some help with that tray?" Megumi's small voice reached Hana's ears.

"Ah, I couldn't let you do that, Megumi-chan. It's my job as a host to entertain and help you, not vice versa," Hana replied happily, picking up the tray again, "Besides, I'm perfectly capable of thi-"

Hana was cut off as she lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. Dishes crashed as the tray fell, a shard of porcelain shot at Hana's hand, leaving a fairly large gash. Looking at her hand, Hana felt faint, remembering her fear of blood.

"Hachiro!" Kaoru worriedly exclaimed, rushing over to 'Hachiro's' side.

Seeing the blood on Hana's delicate hand, the younger twin gasped in shock. "Hachiro, are you alright? You look awfully pale." Kaoru questioned, his golden eyes filled with worry.

Of course, seeing Kaoru's great concern for 'Hachiro' made all of the yaoi fan girls in the club squeal with delight. "Kaoru, I'm fine. Just seeing blood makes me... makes me... nauseous." Hana murmured, her face even paler than before.

"Milord, I'm leaving early today!" Kaoru announced, halfway through putting Hana on his shoulders.

Before Tamaki could reply, the younger twin had rushed out of the great oak doors with Hana on his back. Sighing, he turned to Hikaru, smiling slightly. "They're getting along quite well, don't you think so, Hikaru?"

"Mmm. They are, milord, why do you care?" Hikaru murmured, his golden eyes scanning the place where Kaoru was just moments a go.

Tamaki didn't respond to this, he just turned his back to Hikaru. He knew this annoyed the older twin, but he usually wasn't the one to get on Hikaru's nerves, it was usually vice versa. Sighing, Tamaki turned back to Hikaru. "Well, I suppose we should clean up this mess then."

Meanwhile, Kaoru laid the unconscious Hana on one of the plush beds in the nurse's office (well, one of them anyways). Her hand had stopped bleeding, but her angelic robe was covered in scarlet stains. The gash on her hand looked deep, but not serious.

Stroking Hana's dark brown hair, Kaoru sighed. It was so hard to care for someone without anyone finding out their secret. He was pretty sure Hana didn't remember her telling him that she loved him that one fateful night, and this made Kaoru's heart break just a little.

"K-kaoru? Where am I?" Hana murmured, her onyx eyes slowing opening.

"Ah, Hana. Thank God you're okay." Kaoru smiled, and pulled the girl into a gentle hug.

"Kaoru, I'm fine, I think." Hana whispered, blushing slightly.

"You lost your balance while hosting and the shards of the teapot you broke cut your hand. Then you fainted, Hana." Kaoru whispered into Hana's ear.

"Mmm. Well, the smell of blood does make me nauseous. I hate that irony smell." The brunette simply replied, wiggling her way out of Kaoru's hug.

"Ah, you have a sensitive nose?" The younger twin asked, poking teasingly at Hana's shoulder.

"Unfortunately. It makes some situations so much worse." Hana giggled, remembering some childhood memories, good and bad.

Kaoru fell silent for a moment, looking into the brunette's charcoal eyes. They were almost hypnotizing to the younger twin, like small moonless skies. For the first time, he realized how beautiful she truly was, even in her uniform. "Kaoru, I-" Hana began, but was cut off by Kaoru's soft lips against hers.

Hana, though caught off guard by the kiss, sighed with content. Wrapping her arms around Kaoru's neck, Hana was pulled deeper into the kiss. It was then that Megumi appeared by the door, who had come to see if Hachiro was alright.

Seeing the small make out session between Kaoru and 'Hachiro' the green-eyed girl gasped, and ran from the doorway. Megumi stopped at the end of the hallway and slumped against the wall. "That couldn't have been... Could it? Maybe... Maybe my contacts are foggy..." Megumi whispered to herself, her hand on her chest, trying to breath.

"Ah, Megumi-chan! What's wrong?" Hikari asked the brunette, almost out of no where.

"N-nothing, Hikaru... Um, just out of the blue, is your brother... Um, gay by any chance?" Megumi stuttered, trying not to turn beet red. (She did anyways.)

"Last time I checked he wasn't... Wait, you like Kaoru, don't you? That's odd, I could of sworn you liked Hachiro." Hikaru teased, sitting down next to the emerald-eyed girl.

"Well... I... Is it that obvious I like Hachiro?" Megumi stammered, looking at Hikaru's golden eyes.

"Ah, not really, I just pay close attention to people. I guess I began doing so because I feel like I have to keep a close eye on Kaoru. I worry about him sometimes, being his older twin and all." Hikaru explained, closing his eyes. "So then, Megumi-chan, are you concerned because of how Hachiro and Kaoru have been acting around each other lately?"

Megumi was about to respond, but the sight of Kaoru and 'Hachiro' walking down the hallway changed her mind. Standing up, the green-eyed girl approached 'Hachiro'. "Hachiro-kun, is your hand any better? You didn't hurt your leg more, did you?"

"I'm fine, Megumi-chan. Thanks for your concerns." Hana replied, smiling.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face is red... Do you have a fever?" Megumi cautiously put her pale hand on Hana's forehead.

Backing away quickly, Hana scratched her head, using the other hand to cover the side of her neck. "Ah, I'm fine, really, Megumi-chan. I... Just... Uh..." Hana spoke nervously.

Forgetting that her ankle was still broken, Hana tried to run down the hallway, but fell, knocking Kaoru over. The only slight problem with Hana knocking Kaoru over was not because it hurt, but because Hana had landed on top of Kaoru. Another unfortunate event was that the two had fallen in such a way that their lips met. Usually this wouldn't be so bad, except Megumi was still standing there. Oh dear.

Clambering off of Kaoru as well as she could Hana sat on the floor, dazed. She looked up to find Megumi in Hikaru's arms, out cold. Before she could ask what happened, Hikaru simply looked up with a blank look on his face. "She fainted."

Hana and Kaoru just looked at each other, blushed, then burst out laughing for some odd reason. "It seems we're always falling on each other or something, eh, Hana?" Kaoru spoke between laughs.

"Yup, and the situations are always awkward." Hana giggled.

Kaoru stood up slowly, still laughing. Reaching a delicate hand out, he helped the fallen Hana up. "Ah, Hikaru! You have fun with that, I'm taking Hana for ice cream." Kaoru gestured to his twin, and Hana's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! Can we get commoners ice cream? Please Kaoru?" Hana asked hopefully.

"You're just like Milord with the commoner obsession." Kaoru said, ruffling Hana's hair.

Kaoru handed Hana, who had a large smile on her face, the crutch she had dropped, and the two started down the hallway, grinning and laughing. Hikaru, on the other hand, just looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. Looking after his twin, he shouted, hoping Kaoru would hear him (which he didn't). "Kaoru! What the hell am I supposed to do with Megumi?"


	7. Betrayal

A Delicate Love

-Sighs-

Lately, I've discovered that writing fan fiction no longer gives me as much joy as it did... I think I'm losing my touch. I'll keep writing, but keep in mind it may not be that good anymore, that is, if it was ever any good... -_-

On the bright side, now that school is over for the summer, my fan fictions should be produces a lot quicker. ^_^

Another quick note is that this chapter occurs a few months after the last chapter, just because.

Also, I'm ending the series a bit quicker due to lack of ideas, but I will start the sequel soon, since I've had no AoixMori (OCxMori) or HaruhixHikaru yet, which I plan to put in the sequel. ^_^

Anyways, please enjoy chapter 7.

Chapter 7

Betrayal

The day Tamaki decided that the Host Club should visit Hachiro was the one day that ruined everything. It was a beautiful saturday, and the sun shone bright, accompanied by only a few fluffy clouds. Tamaki thought that since Hachiro had gotten his cast removed the day before, he should visit him with the entire Host Club, since that's just what Tamaki does.

Although Hana was no commoner, she lived in a rather average home. She lived alone here, with the family butler, Hideyoshi. Since Hana's parents lived overseas, Hideyoshi was left behind to take care of their daughter.

This particular morning, Hideyoshi had gone out to get groceries, leaving Hana to take care of herself for a few hours. Not expecting guests, Hana didn't bother putting on anything boyish. Instead, she wore a slimming purple top, a black skirt, and two small flower clips which were fastened in her brown hair.

When the doorbell rang, Hana didn't bother being careful, since no one but the twins and Haruhi knew where her house was. But, to her surprise, Hana found Tamaki, Kyoya, and the rest of the Host Club. Hana's onyx eyes widened, and murmured under her breath. "Shit."

Kyoya was the first one to speak, extending a pale, delicate hand towards Hana. "Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootari, you must be Hana, Hachiro's twin sister, correct?" The raven haired man spoke cooly.

Hana let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Kyoya still believed that she was her own twin. "Ah, yes, my brother speaks of all of you quite fondly." Hana smiled, shaking Kyoya's pale hand.

Releasing Kyoya's hand, Hana looked up at Kyoya, and smiled sweetly. "Um, Hachiro's not in right now, but you're more than welcome to come inside." Hana said, gesturing a delicate hand towards the door.

"Well, we couldn't refuse an offer like that, princess." Tamaki exclaimed kissing Hana's hand.

Remembering that Hana herself had never seen any of the hosts but Haruhi before, the brunette simply thought this would be fun. Even though she knew all of them well, now she didn't, even though she did. (Sorry if I'm confuzzling you)

"Ah, you must be Tamaki. Hachiro warned me about you, so please don't come any closer, I have pepper spray." Hana warned with a smile, wiping her hand on her skirt.

Tamaki shot back, sitting on the concrete, sulking. Hana was enjoying this. As Hachiro she couldn't make Tamaki sulk as much as she could now. "Anyways, please come in." Hana gestured inside, giggling slightly.

Once the hosts went inside (even Tamaki was dragged by Kyoya), Hana looked at Kaoru, who just stood on the front step. "Hana, are you sure this is a good idea?" He questioned, his golden eyes looking worriedly into her onyx ones.

"Kaoru, don't worry about me, I'm smarter then you think." Hana winked, grabbing Kaoru's hand, "Now come inside before you catch a cold."

With all the members of the Host Club sitting in her living room, Hana came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and cookies. Setting the tray down on the coffee table, she looked up to see all eyes were on her. "Um, is everything alright?" Hana questioned, her black eyes glistened with worry.

"Nothing, Hana-chan! You're just so pretty and graceful!" Honey exclaimed grinning.

Nodding, Kyoya also spoke up. "Yes, Hana, you're quite lady-like, graceful and beautiful."

"Really, Kyoya? You're the first person to ever tell me that..." Hana trailed off laughing.

Kaoru couldn't help but smirk himself. Even though Hana was going to a classy school, she had little class. In fact, sometimes he thought that Hana was more of a guy than he was. But only occasionally.

Sitting down next to Kaoru, Hana smoothed her skirt and smiled. "It's kind of odd to have more guys than Hideyoshi or Hachiro in my house." Hana admitted nervously.

Her act of nervousness was no act. In fact, Hana was quite nervous that something could happen to her, or to reveal her secret. She was never too nervous when she was around the Host Club at school or at event, since then she was Hachiro. But now, she was Hana, and just Hana. In fact, Hana was so nervous that she spilt scalding tea on her hand. (She seems to injure herself a lot...)

"Hana!" Kaoru exclaimed, pulling the brunette's delicate hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"Are you alright? I'll go get some ice for your burn!" The younger twin exclaimed, leaping up to dash into the kitchen.

Hana slapped her forehead. "Damn it Kaoru, you just blew it..." The brunette thought, licking her burn gingerly.

Hana was right. All the hosts just stared at her and Kaoru, who soon returned with ice. Well, everyone but Hikaru and Haruhi, who were both probably thinking of how stupid Kaoru was when he was in love. Sighing again, Hana got up and left to go and bandage her burn.

Kyoya, the most suspicious, was the first to speak. "Kaoru, why are you so familiar with Hana? Are you currently in a relationship with Hachiro's sister by any chance?"

Noticing how oblivious Kyoya was today, Hana, Hikaru and Haruhi all gave a slight sigh. Unfortunately, Kaoru was also particularly oblivious today, so he just sat there, dumbfounded. "Kao-chan? Are you alright? It's not polite to not answer Kyo-chan..." Honey spoke worriedly, waving his hand in front of Kaoru's face.

Snapping out of his trance, Kaoru began to sweat slightly. For some reason, he was panicking. A lot. "Ah, um, you see..." He stammered, having no idea what to do.

"Kao-chan, please tell us the truth, we're worried." Honey begged, looking into the younger twin's golden eyes.

Hana, who had been in the washroom bandaging her hand, walked into the living room with another plate of cookies. Without thinking, Kaoru blurted out the one thing he swore he never would. "Hachiro is really Hana, Hana is really Hachiro. There's no twin, she's her own twin, okay?"

Hearing the crash of the plate behind him made Kaoru realized what he had said. Turning around, he saw the mortified look in Hana's eyes. "Hana, I'm so sorry."

"Kaoru, you idiot! You were suppose to be my secret keeper! I hate you!" Hana screamed, pointing to the front door, "Everyone, out!"

"But, Hana..." Kaoru began, but was cut off by Hana's infuriating shouts.

"Out, damn it! Just, get out..." Trailed off, her face filled with tears.

Hana ran off to the upstairs of the house, sobbing. Haruhi ran after her, knowing that she was the only on Hana would ever trust now. Kaoru tried to follow, but was stopped by his brother, who grabbed his arm and slapped him upside the head. "Idiot." Hikaru whispered, leading his twin outside.

"Hmm... I suppose this would mean that Miss Yamashita will now have to leave Japan." Hideyoshi spoke as he returned home to the hosts outside.

"Why? Ouran can have another girl right? Why not?" Kaoru shouted, angry that he had let himself ruin Hana's trust.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Kaoru." Hideyoshi replied, recognizing Kaoru.

"But Hideyoshi..." Kaoru exclaimed as he saw Hana's butler appear from the street.

"You see, Miss Yamashita never told you the real reason she came to Ouran as a gentleman. You see, Hana wanted to prove to her parents that she was as good as any boy. So she made a deal that if she couldn't stay at Ouran, the same school her brother planned to attend for a full year, she would return to London and stay there for good." Hideyoshi sighed, placing the bags on the ground temporarily.

"Now, I think it would be best if you all left. Including you, Haruhi." The butler nodded at Haruhi, who had just stepped outside.

"Wait, Hana does have a brother?" Hikaru questioned, turning around.

"Well, she did. You see Hachiro had died on his way to Japan in a plane crash, so Hana wanted to take his place, and prove to her parents she wasn't a weak and fragile girl. Now, good day." Hideyoshi replied picking up the bags and heading inside.

"Hikaru, what... What have I done?"


	8. Farewell

A Delicate Love

I apologize for the very long wait, and this short chapter, but a sequel is promised. So please enjoy the last chapter of A Delicate Love, and please note that the words in _italics_ are the ones in Hana's note.

Chapter 8

Farewell

The day after the incident, Kaoru went alone to apologize to Hana. He knew she probably wouldn't even look at him, but he needed to see her. "Kaoru, there's no point of visiting Hana. She hates your guts, so why even bother?" The older twin asked as Kaoru walked out the front door of their 'house'. (It's more of a mansion.)

"It's no bother, Hikaru, when you love someone." Kaoru replied quietly, stepping outside.

"You idiot." Hikaru sighed, closing the door behind his brother.

As Kaoru walked down the sidewalk (as he didn't feel like calling a limo) he thought about what Hikaru had said. Maybe he Hana would speak to him, just maybe. It didn't matter to him much, he just wanted to apologize to Hana, even if she wouldn't look at him.

After a long walk, Kaoru had finally reached the home of where the one he had betrayed lived. Sighing, he approached the door, and knocked slightly on the carven wood. After waiting a few minutes, Kaoru knocked again, harder this time, hoping for any sort of reply.

Before long, Hideyoshi opened the door swiftly, and peered down at the younger twin, then sighed. His old, slate-colored eyes no longer glistened with the joy they had in the previous visits, and he bowed his head in sorrow. "Ah, Kaoru." He sighed again, tone filled with disappointment.

"I'm afraid Miss Hana has already left for London. I'm not even sure where she was headed, her parents move around a lot. But she did leave this note for you. Good day." The butler passed Kaoru a small piece of paper before he closed the door.

Kaoru stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he looked down at the note in his hand. Peering at the neat handwriting on the scrap of paper, he sighed, and began back home, reading the note as he when.

_Kaoru. _

_Sorry to leave so suddenly._

_I suppose I can't stay mad at you forever, I'm just disappointed in you. You should have known better._

_I'm off to London, and I'll never see you again. But I'll never forget you, Kaoru, so please don't forget me. Goodbye._

_-Hana_

Kaoru read over the note several times before flipping it over. He read the small words printed out in that swirling writing that Hana used so often. Tears began to flow for his golden eyes, and he clutched the note to his heart, like it was the last shred of hope for the world.

Smiling, he began home. He knew this wasn't over, but just the beginning. No matter what, Kaoru knew that in a year, he would be reunited with Hana, and maybe, just maybe, things would be normal again.Peering at the note one last time before tucking it away, Kaoru felt a small joy in his heart, and let out a sigh of relief.

_I love you._


End file.
